Panthea
The Order (Formerly) *League Of Diabolus **Inner Circle|masters = *Polaris|apprentices = *Jeremy Freeman (Former)|magic = *Potentia **Cosmosis *Darkis **Lilus Forensia *Hyper-Light Prism|armour = *Dark Energy Veil}}Panthea '''of House Pantha, known colliquially as the '''Dark Mistress is a female Elysian mage and one of the founders of the Order. Together with Surgicus and Elysiar, she discovered the collection of Magic left behind by the Ascendants. She is one of the last Elysian mages still alive and is a master of dark magic. Panthea would later join the League Of Diabolus in an attempt to save the Order from its inevitable collapse, having read the Rubicon of Night. Her attempts to sway Surgicus into the League's ranks failed and she along with the rest of the League were betrayed by him during the Great Battle of the Elysian Fields when Surgicus detonated the Galactic Terminus. History Panthea was born on Elysia into the influential House Pantha, a dynasty and high-class family on Elysia. Her older brother Pantheon took an interest in running the family dynasty from a young age, earning him influence and eventually, power within the family. Panthea instead went to school, learning celestial navigation and briefly served in the Elysian military, first as a conscript in the army and later as an under-officer in the Navy. Sometime later, she accompanied Surgicus and Elysiar on their treasure hunting voyage into Incognito, the unexplored territories beyond Elysia. They discovered the Mantle, an ancient relic left behind by a mysterious race known as the Ascendants. Within they discovered the Divine Texts, the Magic Scrolls and the Infinitum. After learning how to harness their inborn magical abilities, they returned to Elysia where they founded the Order. Although highly invested in the magical powers granted to her by the discovery, she remainined highly critical of the Divine Cycle, believing it to be superstition. This caused a deep rift to open between her and Surgicus, and soon she found herself isolated from the Order's inner circle. She was also the only one who noticed the growing cracks within the Order's society, in which the major magic classes began to grow unfond of one another resulting in threats, small skirmishes and insults being thrown around. Her concerns were ignored however and linked to her criticism. Sometime in the final years, she ventured out into the void of dark energy that seperated the galaxies. Her ability to manipulate dark energy made her immune to the destructive effects. While drifting in the black clouds, she heard a voice eminating from somewhere in the void. She linked the sound to a small construction in which she found the Rubicon of Night. After opening its pages, she unleashed Polaris. Unbeknownst to her, the demon was designed to destroy users of magic that violated the non-aggression principles embedded within the Divine Cycle. Polaris tricked her into bringing it to the galaxy where it immediately ran off. Panthea brough the Rubicon to Orcus, believing it to be an Emorphian book. The content presented within the Rubicon drove Orcus insane as it made him question his own beliefs. Polaris seized the initiative and manipulated Orcus into doing its bidding. As a result, Orcus started the Order Civil War, killing many of the Order's prophets and powerful mages in cold blood. As the civilization descended into anarchy, Panthea and Elysiar were banished by Surgicus. During the Great Battle of the Elysian Fields, she descended onto the surface and rescued Surgicus from the advancing Apocalyptar army. With Surgicus' plan completed, he told her to take them to the Seventh Gate where he stunned her. When she came to, Surgicus destroyed the Gate, effectively isolating Polaris and the rest of the Apocalyptar. She was then approached by Polaris, who offered her a chance in the League Of Diabolus' inner circle. She accepted, but refused to be given power from Polaris. A few years after the birth of Jarod and Jeremy Freeman, she was ordered by Polaris to kidnap Jeremy and kill the Great One. Using her immunity to dark energy and the power of the Hyper Light Prism, she travelled through the dark plateau and arrived at the Milky Way some years later. She went to Earth where she confronted the Freeman twins in an alleyway. She took Jeremy, but some part of her stopped her from killing Jarod. Ultimately she spared his life and took Jeremy. She then applied her own dark magics on Jeremy, corrupting him. Polaris then ordered her to train him. She reluctantly took him under her wing and taught him how to use his powers. Appearance Panthea wields the Dark Energy Veil, making her impervious to all forms of damage except from dark energy and Darkis magic sources. The Veil's power has caused her hair to turn a dark shade of crimson and for her eyes to turn gold. These are byproducts of dark energy manipulation. She also has two wings made of energy which she uses to fly and two small spikes of energy protruding from her head. Personality Strengths Panthea is a master of Lilus Forensia and Cosmosis, and they are her primary modes of defense. Dark energy's destructive properties makes almost all of her attacks lethal to life of any form. She relies on the Hyper-Light Prism (which she learnt from the Mantle) to move around very quickly.